Nickname
by niedlichta
Summary: Fye memutuskan untuk berhenti memanggil Kurogane dengan nama panggilan lagi, karena dia tidak mau 'terikat' dengannya. Namun, saat melihat lelaki itu terluka, apakah dia masih berpikir demikian? Canon. KuroFye. For FFC-Missing Scene #2. RnR, please? :D


Gelap.

Semua tampak begitu gelap sebelum safir itu membuka. Kegelapan yang mengerikan, menakutkan, dan juga menyedihkan. Penyihir berambut pirang lembut itu membenci ini. Rasa-rasanya kegelapan ini sama seperti saat dia dibuang bersama 'Fye', saat semua orang di Celes membenci keberadaan mereka yang dianggap sebagai kutukan, saat—tunggu.

Celes?

Mendadak, lautan itu membuka. Dan dia merasakan tubuhnya diapit oleh seseorang—yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya. Dan matanya semakin membelalak ketika merasakan cairan hangat berwarna merah jatuh ke pipinya.

… Kurogane.

Tidak hanya itu, Fye juga dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau sang ninja… Telah kehilangan tangan kirinya.

Detik itu juga, sang Penyihir merasa kalau dia adalah orang terbodoh di dunia.

**xoxoxox**

**Nickname**

**A TRC fanfic made by Cute-Tamacchan**

**TRC © CLAMP**

**Dedicated to FFC-Missing Scene 2nd Edition**

**xoxoxox**

"Kurogane!"

Kehilangan rasionya, Fye mengguncang tubuh yang tengah kehilangan kesadaran itu. Tidak peduli di manapun mereka berada saat ini, dan juga—mungkin pandangan dari orang-orang di sana.

Karena yang ada di kepalanya saat ini hanyalah seseorang.

Kurogane Suwa.

Tetesan air jatuh dari safirnya. Sungguh, jika Kurogane mati hanya karena dia—hanya karena sang ninja ingin membebaskannya dari Celes—dia… Dia tidak akan sanggup memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Semuanya, cepat!" seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek dan kulit hitam mengkomando pasukan medis yang ada di sana. "Kalian mau Kurogane kehilangan nyawanya?"

Beberapa lelaki dengan yukata putih dan topeng tergesa-gesa menuju ke tempat Kurogane dan tiga orang lainnya berada. Dengan tandu, mereka bermaksud mengangkat tubuh Kurogane dan membawanya ke istana—tempat di mana ninja itu tinggal.

Fye histeris. Dia tidak sanggup melihat Kurogane dibawa dengan tandu—dan dengan tambahan darah terus mengalir dari tangan kirinya yang telah putus. Dia tidak sanggup. Tidak, karena yang menyebabkan orang yang berharga baginya terluka… Lagi.

… Setelah Ashura-ou, kini Kurogane—tidak. Dia memang pembawa sial, 'kan? Seharusnya 'Fye' yang hidup, bukan dia. Ya, kini dia sadar, dialah yang membawa kesialan. Dia. Karena dia. Semua kacau karena dia. Dia…

Sungguh, saat ini Fye benar-benar ingin mencengkram kepalanya sendiri, meringkuk, dan menghilang.

Sebuah tepukan lembut di bahu menyadarkannya. Dia menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis dengan pakaian Putri tersenyum ke arahnya.

… Orang ini… Mirip dengan Tomoyo-chan di Negeri Piffle.

"Tak usah khawatir," senyum lembut itu perlahan menenangkan hatinya. "Kurogane pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Dan Fye hanya dapat tertegun menatap sang Putri. Perlahan, dia hanya menurut saat mereka diajak untuk diobati di Istana Shirasagi.

**xoxoxox**

Yukata ini—adalah pakaian yang aneh.

Sudah tiga jam sejak mereka tiba di Istana Shirasagi, dan dalam waktu itu pula, Fye harus membiasakan diri untuk memakai pakaian yang… Unik, jika tidak mau dibilang aneh.

Bagaimana tidak aneh? Pakaian ini hanya diikat dengan kain di bagian pinggang. Jika lepas, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Belum lagi, dia tidak memakai celana sebagai dalaman—uh-oh.

Lagipula, dia sendiri tidak yakin kalau yang dipakainya ini yukata, dia malah lebih yakin kalau yang dia pakai ini kimono. Garis bawahi, kimono. Dengan lengan baju lebih lebar dan panjang melebihi tangan, pakaian ini sepertinya memang kimono untuk wanita. **(1)**

… Lewatkan masalah pakaian. Fye masih tetap cantik seperti biasanya, kok.

Ngomong-ngomong, saat ini, pikiran Fye sedang tidak jernih. Jadi, maklumilah jika dia berpikir tentang hal yang tidak penting—terutama tentang kimono tadi.

Dia menghela napas. Berat. Menunggu itu lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan ikut bertarung. Sepertinya perkataan Kurogane ini ada benarnya—sama saat mereka berada di Tokyo, saat dirinya harus menunggu Sakura-chan. Meski pada akhirnya, dia hampir pergi menyusul sang Putri.

… Namun, berbeda. Kali ini, dia harus menunggu Kurogane sadar dari pingsannya.

Entah kenapa, rasanya lebih menyakitkan. Memang, Sakura pada saat itu juga pergi demi dirinya. Dia menyayangi Sakura, dan tidak mau gadis itu terluka. Rasa sayang seperti ke adik sendiri. Rasanya, dia seperti melihat 'Fye', dan dia tidak mau sesuatu yang menyakitkan mengenai Sakura.

Tapi saat ini, berbeda. Kurogane… Dia menganggap laki-laki itu berharga. Jauh dari apapun juga. Karena saat ini dia tidak punya apapun lagi selain orang yang berharga baginya.

Dan Kurogane, lebih dari sekedar berharga.

Fye mengatupkan tangannya di depan wajahnya. Matanya terpejam erat. Dia berpikir keras. Meski dia sudah mendengar kalau Kurogane baik-baik saja, dan hanya butuh waktu sebentar baginya untuk segera membuka mata, namun… Yah, dia tetap saja khawatir terhadap Kurogane.

Tiba-tiba, matanya terbuka. Dia teringat akan sesuatu.

… Kurogane?

Dia… Memanggil ninja itu dengan sebutan 'Kurogane'?

… Aah, benar juga. Dia masih belum bisa memaafkan Kurogane. Setidaknya, itu yang dia katakan pada sang penyihir dimensi, dan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Tapi sejujurnya, dia hanya takut untuk 'terikat'. Dia takut. Hatinya tak akan siap jika dia harus kehilangan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Jika dia dekat dan akrab dengan orang lain, dia akan membentuk 'ikatan'. Dan sesuatu yang 'terikat' akan lebih mudah terlepas daripada sesuatu yang tidak 'terikat' sejak awal.

Dan baginya, langkah bagus untuk memulai langkah untuk melepas ikatan yang hampir ada di antara dirinya dan Kurogane… Adalah berhenti memanggilnya dengan nama-nama panggilan yang biasa dia berikan.

Dia tersenyum perih.

'… _Menyedihkan, huh?'_ dia mengusap air yang hampir jatuh dari safirnya untuk kesekian kali pada hari ini.

"… Bahkan saat aku berusaha melepas ikatan yang hampir ada… Aku melukainya lebih buruk daripada sebelum aku mencoba melepaskan diri," dia menggumam, pelan. Berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Mokona yang sedang tertidur di belakangnya.

"Kalau begitu, tidak usah melepaskan diri."

Suara tegas itu membuatnya menoleh ke belakang, sedikit terkejut karena dia dapat mendengar suara orang lain di sini.

"… Penyihir Dimensi?" dia tersenyum pahit. "Mudah untuk mengatakannya, namun untuk melakukannya—"

"Dia terluka sekarang," Yuuko, yang keluar dari permata di kening Mokona secara tiba-tiba, menguraikan rambutnya. "Dia terluka karena kau mencoba melepaskan diri darinya."

Fye terdiam.

Ya, yang dikatakan Yuuko memang benar. Tapi…

"… Aku… Masih…" dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang Penyihir yang namanya membahana ke seluruh dimensi. "… Terlalu takut untuk… mempunyai ikatan dengan orang lain…" suaranya makin mengecil dan lirih, seiring kata perkata yang keluar dari bibir pucatnya.

'_Ya, karena aku terlalu takut untuk melukai orang yang berharga bagiku.'_

Melihat wajah Fye, Yuuko hanya dapat menghela napas. Dia memejamkan matanya, teringat akan seseorang yang berharga baginya, yang juga telah hilang eksistensinya di dunia ini.

'… _Clow…'_

Sungguh, Yuuko mengerti perasaan Fye saat ini.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu…" Yuuko menaruh tangannya di dadanya. "Di sini, terasa sakit. Jika kita melihat orang yang kita sayangi terluka karena kita. Sangat sakit," mendadak, mata Yuuko menajam. "Tapi coba kau pikirkan, Fye. Bagaimana dengan hati mereka yang menyayangimu?"

Fye tersentak. Wajahnya bangkit, menatap Yuuko yang sedang melihat dengan tajam ke arahnya.

"Mereka—ya, mereka yang merasa mempunyai 'ikatan' denganmu, meski kau berusaha untuk tidak mempunyai 'ikatan' dengan mereka…" Yuuko merasa dia sedang berhadapan dengan Watanuki saat ini, mengingat pemuda itu juga memiliki sifat yang sama dengan Fye dalam hal ini. "… Dapatkah kau membayangkan perasaan mereka saat melihat kau terluka karena mereka?"

Mata penyihir dari Celes membulat. Bagaimana bisa… Bagaimana bisa dia tidak memikirkan itu?

Semua orang… 'Fye', Ashura-ou… dan juga, Kurogane… Mereka semua…

… Mereka semua merasa terluka saat dia terluka, 'kan?

Uh-oh, dia benar-benar merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh sedunia.

Melihat reaksi Fye, Yuuko tersenyum tipis.

"… Lebih baik kau berhenti memanggilnya dengan nama 'itu'…" Yuuko memandang Fye dengan mata teduh. "Lagipula, tidak ada artinya. Nama aslinya bukan 'Kurogane'…" bisiknya pelan.

"Eh?" Fye menengadahkan kepalanya. "Apa…"

"Tidak," Yuuko menggeleng cepat. "Jadi… Kurasa, panggillah dia dengan cara biasa kau memanggilnya," lanjut sang penyihir, berusaha untuk membelokkan pembicaraan. "Dan, sepertinya dia ingin mendengar panggilan itu darimu lagi."

Semburat tipis muncul di wajah Fye.

"Tapi aku—"

"Jika kau masih merasa berat," Yuuko kembali memotong perkataan Fye untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah usil untuk sejenak. "… Pukul saja dia untuk yang pertama kali. Hitung-hitung balas dendam."

Penyihir Celes itu tertegun. Sedetik kemudian, dia tertawa. Tawa tulus.

"Benar juga," seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya. "Kurasa… Kuro-tan juga rindu dengan cara panggil seperti ini, ne?"

Dia merasa lega saat panggilan itu dapat keluar dari mulutnya. Di sisi lain, hatinya juga merasa senang—dan berdebar, saat bibirnya mengucapkan itu.

Debaran yang asing. Desiran yang aneh. Dan Fye merasa kalau wajahnya menghangat seiring dia menghayati debaran itu. Perasaan ini—ganjil. Tapi… Menenangkan.

Seketika, Fye tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia…

"Sepertinya kau sudah tenang," Yuuko tersenyum begitu mendapati wajah Fye yang bersemu. "Bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke sana, ke tempat Kurogane, sekarang? Bukankah kau harus mengungkapkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya?"

"Tunggu, Penyihir," Fye menatap Yuuko, berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang berdegup kencang karena mengingat seseornag. "Sebelum Kuro-sama terbangun, aku punya satu permintaan."

Yuuko meraih pipa panjangnya di atas meja.

"… Aku sudah bisa menebaknya, sih…" dia menghisap pipa panjang itu. "… Kau…"

"Ya," Penyihir yang sempat bingung dengan kimono itu mengangguk. "Aku… Ingin tangan kirinya kembali."

"Dan bayaranmu?"

"Sisa sihir yang kumiliki sekarang," Fye menunduk kembali. "Meski aku tidak yakin kalau hanya dengan ini aku bisa membayarnya…"

Sang Penyihir Dimensi terdiam sejenak. Hingga akhirnya dia membuka suara.

"Baiklah, itu cukup. Hanya saja—tangannya, bukanlah tangan 'manusia'," Yuuko menghembuskan asap dari bibirnya. "Apa itu bukan masalah? Bayarannya akan kuambil saat tangannya diantarkan."

"… Terimakasih…" Fye merasa sangat, sangat lega. Seperti saat beban yang ada padanya diangkat oleh seseorang. "… Bolehkah aku tanya sesuatu? Kenapa kau selalu berbaik hati kepada kami?"

Wanita dengan umur beratus tahun itu tertegun. Ia kemudian menghisap kembali pipanya, dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Karena sedikit banyak, aku berhutang pada kalian di masa lalu," ujarnya, sembari tersenyum. "Dan juga, kalian adalah orang-orang yang punya peranan penting dalam mencapai 'takdir' dari diriku sendiri."

"Maksudmu—" dan sebelum Fye sempat menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, komunikasi sudah terputus. Meninggalkan Fye yang termenung sendiri di ruangan itu.

"Nggh? Fye?" Mokona terbangun. Dia menatap Fye yang duduk di depannya. "Apa tadi kau berbicara dengan Yuuko? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Wajah lembut itu tersenyum.

"Ya, aku berbicara dengannya. Tapi tidak apa-apa kok, Mokona. Tenang saja," tangan halus itu membelai Mokona perlahan. "Tidurlah lagi, kau masih capek, 'kan? Syaoran-kun juga masih tertidur."

Mokona menatap Fye sejenak, dan lega ketika dia tidak mendapati kebohongan di senyum orang yang seakan mempunyai figur 'ibu' bagi mereka semua itu. Perlahan, dia tertidur di pangkuan Fye.

Setelah Mokona benar-benar tertidur, Fye meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di atas bantal. Dia berdiri, dan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan Kurogane yang berada di sisi lain dari Istana Shirasagi ini.

'… _Karena aku… Harus menyampaikan…' _dia mencengkram dadanya. _'… Perasaanku yang sesungguhnya…'_

**xoxoxox**

Kurogane menatap Tomoyo-hime yang ada di hadapannya dengan hati lega. Ternyata, ini benar-benar di Jepang—tepatnya, Nihon. Dan dia juga lega, mendengar kalau si Bocah, Manju, dan Fye selamat.

'… _Fye…'_

Di mana penyihir itu berada sekarang? Dia ingin bertemu—meski Kurogane sendiri sudah mendengar kalau mereka baik-baik saja, dan dia berbincang-bincang dengan Tomoyo-hime tentang kekuatan dan segel 'kutukan' yang ada di dahinya, tetap saja… Pikirannya masih tetap terpatri pada pemuda dari Negeri Celes yang sudah musnah itu.

Apa dia terluka? Apa kekuatannya sudah bisa dipakai? Apa dia…

"Kau benar-benar sudah mengerti arti kekuatan yang sebenarnya, Kurogane…" suara Tomoyo membuatnya kembali ke pembicaraan mereka.

Kurogane mengangguk, tidak merasa sakit sedikit pun saat Tomoyo menyentuh tangannya yang telah hilang di Celes, karena sang Putri menyentuhnya dengan sangat lembut.

Sementara di luar, seseorang yang Kurogane tunggu sedang menyiapkan hatinya untuk masuk.

Tomoyo sendiri merasakan adanya aura seseorang di luar. Dan dia mengerti 'aura' apa yang dipancarkan orang tersebut. Oleh karena itu, dia membiarkan orang itu menunggu sampai dia menyiapkan hatinya untuk masuk.

"… Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu," Tomoyo tersenyum pada Fye yang memasuki ruangan. Kurogane membelalakkan matanya melihat Fye masuk—terlebih, dengan pakaian yang—err, itu bukan masalah saat ini. Yang jelas, dia merasa senang melihat pemuda itu di depan matanya.

Melihat keadaan ini, Tomoyo merasa kalau dia harus pergi dari tempat ini untuk sementara.

"Aku permisi dulu. Silahkan berbicara," pamitnya, dan kemudian menghilang di balik pintu.

Kini, tinggallah dua orang di dalam ruangan itu. Diam. Bingung mau memulai percakapan dengan hal apa, karena keduanya punya begitu banyak hal untuk disampaikan kepada satu sama lain. Sangat banyak, sehingga mereka hanya membisu untuk sementara, sebelum Kurogane memecahkan keheningan.

"… Oi," ujarnya.

Fye tertegun. Sedari tadi, hal pertama yang ingin dilakukannya adalah menerjang dan memeluk erat pemuda itu, mengatakan kalau Kurogane bodoh dan dia sama bodohnya dengannya, lalu menangis di pelukannya.

Namun hal itu tidak akan keren jika dilakukan sekarang. Oleh karena itu, dia berusaha untuk—

_Duagh!_

—mengikuti saran dari sang Penyihir Dimensi.

Kurogane terkejut. Dia sedikit terjungkal ke belakang, dan memegangi dahinya yang lumayan terasa nyeri akibat jotosan dari Fye. Sedikit banyak, hatinya juga takut kalau penyihir itu membencinya—dan mau membunuhnya saat ini juga, akibat dia menghalangi Fye mati untuk kedua kalinya. Di sisi lain, hatinya kaget karena…

… Fye 'kan, tidak pernah meninjunya. Apa dia berubah menjadi sadistis? Kalau begitu, Kurogane adalah masokis?

Ngawur, Kurogane. Berapa bir yang kau minum sebelum pergi ke Celes dan nyasar ke Nihon?

Fye mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, berusaha keras untuk menatap ke arah Kurogane dengan langsung, dan tersenyum tulus untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"… Ini adalah balasan dari perbuatanmu…" dia memperjelas senyumannya, "Kuro… sama."

Jantungnya berdengup kencang, sampai dia takut kalau Kurogane dapat mendengarnya. Yang dia tidak ketahui adalah, Kurogane juga merasa hal yang sama dengannya.

Dia terkesima mendengar panggilan itu.

Betapa dia ingin mendengar nama itu disebut oleh Fye lagi. Betapa dia menginginkan suara lembut itu menyuarakan panggilan khusus itu untuknya. Meski pada awalnya dia terganggu dengan nama-nama aneh yang diberikan padanya, selama beberapa tahun ini… Dia rindu mendengar panggilan aneh itu.

Semenjak kejadian di Tokyo, Fye tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan aneh. Jika ingin berbicara, dia tidak pernah menggunakan nama, atau, dia langsung memanggil dengan sebutan "Kurogane". Jujur, selama waktu itu… Dia cukup tersiksa.

Kurogane tersenyum. Mencoba untuk berbicara jujur, namun, yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah…

"… Sialan. Akan kuhancurkan kau!"

… Dasar tsundere.

Dengan itu, dia menarik Fye jatuh. Jatuh ke pelukannya.

"… Kuro-sama," Fye membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang penuh perban itu. "… Kau bodoh," kedua tangan halusnya mencengkram yukata bagian depan milik Kurogane.

"Lihat siapa yang berbicara," Ninja kepercayaan Negeri Nihon itu berusaha memeluk erat Fye, seerat yang dia bisa. Meski lumayan sulit karena dia hanya punya satu lengan saat ini, dia berusaha untuk mengeratkan pelukannya. Lebih, dan lebih lagi.

… Karena, dia tidak mau kehilangan sang penyihir lagi. Tidak. 'Kehilangan' Fye untuk sementara di Celes sudah menyakitkannya. Jangan sampai itu terjadi untuk yang kedua kali.

Dia tidak akan sanggup.

"Hahaha. Kurasa kau benar," tidak ingin wajah menangisnya terlihat oleh Kurogane, Fye menjatuhkan airmatanya di kain putih yang melilit Kurogane. "… Aku juga sama bodohnya. Membuatmu sampai kehilangan tanganmu hanya demi orang sepertiku… Aku benar-benar bodoh."

Kurogane tidak suka ini. Tidak. Dia benar-benar benci saat penyihir itu merasa dia bukan apa-apa di dunia ini.

Dia melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Fye mengangkat kepalanya. Mata mereka bertemu untuk yang sekian kalinya, dan saat itu juga Kurogane dapat membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Fye. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Jangan. Pernah. Berpikir. Seperti itu. Lagi," jemari panjang Kurogane meraih pipi sebelah kiri milik sang penyihir. "Dibandingkan dengan kau… Tangan kiriku bukan apa-apa," dia menyeka airmata sang penyihir, tidak ingin air itu jatuh dalam volume yang lebih banyak lagi.

Mata mereka beradu untuk kesekian kalinya. Meski mata Fye hanya ada satu… Namun mata itu selalu menangkap perhatian Kurogane. Bukan hanya sekedar keindahan warna birunya. Tapi sorot matanya. Keindahan terpancar dari sinar matanya.

Begitu… cantik.

Kurogane merasa terperangkap oleh mata itu.

Perlahan, crimson miliknya menutup. Wajahnya mendekati wajah Fye—masa bodoh dengan akal sehat. Dia menginginkan ini… Sangat menginginkan ini. SUdah cukup dia menahan diri di hadapan Fye. Sudah cukup dia pura-pura tidak melihat dan memendam perasaannya. Sudah cukup dia menjadi tsundere… Dia sudah lelah menunggu.

Begitu juga dengan Fye. Seiring dengan menutupnya mata Kurogane, dia juga menutup safir miliknya. Dia capek dengan segala kepura-puraan dan kebohongan yang dia lakukan. Untuk kali ini… Biarkanlah hatinya bertindak sesuai apa yang dia inginkan.

Jarak bibir keduanya sangat tipis, hingga akhirnya bersentuhan. Fye sedikit tersentak saat merasakan hangatnya bibir Kurogane pada bibirnya yang dingin. Dia semakin memejamkan matanya, dan memeluk Kurogane erat.

Kurogane menekankan bibirnya lembut kepada Fye. Dia menyukai pemuda ini. Dia menyayangi pemuda ini. Dia tidak ingin pemuda ini terlepas darinya… Tidak akan pernah dia menginginkan hal itu terjadi.

Perlahan, Kurogane melepaskan bibirnya. Dan dia mendapati wajah Fye yang memerah.

"Kuro-sama…"

"… Lagi."

"Eh?" Fye berusaha menatap Kurogane, namun pemuda itu malah membenamkan diri di lekukan lehernya.

" Panggil aku dengan nama itu… lagi."

"… Kuro-sama," penyihir dari Celes itu memeluk erat pemuda di hadapannya. "Kuro-sama. Kuro-sama," Fye memeluk lelaki yang dia cintai erat. Airmata keluar dari bibirnya, pertanda kalau dia senang—dan bahagia. "Kuro…"

Sekali lagi, Kurogane mencium bibir Fye. Kecupan-kecupan singkat di ujung bibir, dan berakhir di mulut sang penyihir yang sangat lembut baginya. Organ mulutnya yang basah juga ikut berperan—membuat Fye sedikit mengerang saat lidah Kurogane menyapu langit-langit mulutnya perlahan.

Cukup lama mereka bertahan di posisi itu, hingga akhirnya Kurogane melepaskan Fye kembali. Dia kemudian menggeserkan kepalanya ke bahu pemuda itu. Menyamankan dirinya lagi di lekukan leher Fye.

"… Aku…" Kurogane terdiam sejenak, berusaha memikirkan perkataannya selanjutnya. Dia harus bisa mengatakan ini. Harus.

Jantung Fye berdebar kencang, dan dia yakin kalau debarannya juga sampai kepada Kurogane yang memeluknya.

"… Aku… Menyukaimu… Fye."

Dan reaksi yang dilakukan Fye adalah pelukan yang bertambah erat.

**xoxoxox**

**Fin**

**(with un-elite way)**

**xoxoxox**

**(1) Coba perhatiin baju Fye waktu dia masuk ke kamar Kurogane. PERHATIKAN. LOL =)) *ngakak gegulingan***

… dan akhirnya, kedok saya sebagai hantu yang bergentayangan di fandom ini tanpa meninggalkan jejak terbongkar jugaaa…

*digorok berjamaah*

Err, maaf. Saya tahu kalao isi fic ini agak—terlalu lambat? Membosankan? Adegan kissing yang… ga menggigit? Orz. Tama tahu. Rada bingung soalnya, secara, udah lama ga nulis.

; _ ;

Udah ah. Malah emo gini oTL.

Salam kenal. xDD Maaf ya, kalau Tama datang dengan ngebawa sampah. *sujud-sujud*

Review, please? :D *nyodorin Girnyuu buat nebas author*


End file.
